You Know You Want To
by Dark Avenger01
Summary: Seniors in school, the gang prepares itself for Prom. However, Carly needs to find a way to get Sam and Freddie to be there as well. How's that going to work out? Possible Seddie...rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all!**

**I'm back and as much as I'd like to say that this is a one-shot...it's not. However, this story is one that's been sitting in a folder for a while now. Anyway...let's get started, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_  
**

************************************************************************************************************************************

Carly, Freddie and Sam had been through a lot a their times at Ridgeway. A lot of laughs, a lot of memories…a lot of detentions (well…on Sam's part anyway). Of course, now they were all seniors in school. Their time at Ridgeway was nearly done and aside from graduation, they had one last memory to look forward to - their prom. Carly and Sam were at their lockers, grabbing their books for their last class of the day. "So Sam?" she asked. "What have you figured out about the prom? Are you going to go?" Sam sighed in frustration and slammed her locker shut. This was the _seventh_ time today Carly had asked this question.

"Carls…look. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! I'm not going! Simple as that!"

"But _why_? I don't want to be the only one that's there!" she whined.

"What about Freddork? Isn't he going?" Carly sighed and closed her locker as well.

"Yeah, but he's not having much luck finding a date," she replied. Sam grinned.

"That's too bad," she said sarcastically. "Oh well…you two will have fun, I'm sure!" Sam said as the two began to walk off to their class. "By the way, who are you going with?"

"Oh, Griffin is taking me," she replied. "He's already asked me to it," she said with a smile. Sam raised an eyebrow to Carly.

"And how many times did you have to drop _that_ hint?" Carly shrugged.

"Oh, only…three or four," she muttered. Sam laughed at Carly as they walked. "But Sam! You _need_ to be there! It won't be the same without you!" Sam shook her head.

"No Carly! I'm not going! Besides…it's not like I'm going to be asked," she replied, muttering that last part. Carly stopped and stared at Sam for a moment. Sam, realizing Carly had stopped walking, turned back around to face her. "…What?" A small smile began to form on Carly's mouth.

"You want to go," she whispered.

"No," Sam quickly replied, but Carly wasn't going to let this go.

"_You_ want to go!" she cried. Sam shook her head.

"No, I don't!"

"_You_ want to go! And _you_ already have _someone_ in mind that _you_ want to _ask you_!" Sam shook her head again.

"You can't prove that I do, Shay!" she shouted back defensively. But Carly wasn't going to stop.

"Oh, come on! Who is it? Jake?" she asked.

"No."

"Jonah?" Carly asked, making a face.

"God no!" Sam replied, making a similar face.

"Nate?"

"Carly, stop! It's not Nate, all right? Stop guessing because you're not going to find out, all right?" Sam yelled defensively at her best friend. Carly just looked away and nodded.

"Okay…fine," she replied sheepishly. Sam sighed in relief.

"_Thank you_," she replied. Sam then turned and began to walk towards their next class, when Carly made one last guess.

"…Is it Freddie?" Sam stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around, looking straight at Carly.

"…_What did you say_?" Sam asked. Carly felt like Sam was drilling a hole right through her.

"Umm…well…I just…uh…asked if it was…um…Freddie?" she stammered. Sam marched right back to Carly and got in her face.

"Why on _earth_ would I want to go to a _stupid_ dance with _that_ stupid nub?" she spat. "Because the _last_ thing I would _ever_ want to do is to go to some _god awful_ dance, where I would have to look all _girly_ in the first place! And on _top_ of that, I would be there with the _dork_? What would possess you to even _think_ that, Carly?" Sam spoke in a low voice. Carly backed up right to a row of lockers as Sam did so.

"…You still haven't answered my question," Carly replied flatly. Sam sighed.

"You _really_ want to know?" she asked. Carly nodded her head. "Fine," she added. Sam then looked around, making sure no one was listening, then turned back to Carly. "…It is Freddie." Carly's face beamed and had the biggest smile anyone could imagine.

"OH MY GOD! YOU WANT TO GO WITH-" But Sam quickly clamped her hand over Carly's mouth.

"Will you _shut up_? You want to let the whole _school_ know?" she hissed. "…Look…I've got a reputation to keep. And I can't let it be known that I actually _want_ to go with Fredweird, _got it_?" Carly nodded and Sam slowly removed her hand.

"Sam…this is serious! If you want to go with…well…_you know who_, then why not just ask him?" Sam shook her head.

"No way! It's like I told you back at that stupid girl's choice dance - if any guy wants to go with me, _he_ should be the one to ask _me_! Not the other way around! Now, c'mon! We're supposed to be watching a video today in History!"

"But…you _hate_ History!" Carly replied. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but it's the best time to sleep!" Carly giggled in response and walked with Sam to class.

"Sam? I want to make a deal with you," Carly said, before going into the class. Sam rolled her eyes.

"_What_?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"If Freddie asks you to go with him, I want you to agree. _However_, only if he asks you!" Sam thought about it for a moment.

"Fine," she began. "But, _you_ can't tell him that I want to go with him. Deal?" Carly sighed to herself. Sam caught on quickly to what she was going to do. She would have to think of another way to get Freddie to ask Sam without telling Freddie that Sam wants to go with him. She didn't like it, but if she wanted both Sam and Freddie to be there, she had to agree to these conditions.

"Deal," Carly replied. They shook on it and headed into class. "We'll talk more about it at my place after school, all right?" Sam nodded and they found their seats.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**I'm not sure as of yet how this will pair out. I do like Carly with Griffin; but as for Sam and Freddie, we'll see how it all goes****. **

**Until next time!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all!**

**DANNYGRIL - Thank you! I'm kicking around some ideas in my head...and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chuckme3 - We'll see how it goes!**

**tayluvzseddie - Thanks for the comments! I appreciate it!**

**And a thank you to KeyLimePie14! Thank you for everything, my friend ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_  
**

************************************************************************************************************************************

School finally ended that day for them and the two girls made it a point to head over to Carly's house. Sam just threw her bag on the floor and Carly set her bag next to Sam's. Sam wasted no time in raiding the fridge for any sort of meat products. "Carls," she began.

"Meatballs; in the foil, third shelf," Carly just replied without hesitation. Sam grabbed what Carly was referring to and unwrapped the plate with the foil on top of it.

"Ahh," Sam sighed with satisfaction. She picked up one of the cold meatballs and munched on it happily. Carly took a seat on one of the barstools by the kitchen counter.

"Sam…do you remember our conversation from earlier?" Sam finished off the meatball and quickly picked up another.

"Why putting a live piranha in Mr. Howard's coffee in the morning is a bad idea?" Carly shook her head.

"No," Carly replied with a little giggle.

"Why I shouldn't fill Ms. Briggs classroom with shaving cream?" she asked, between bites of meatball. Carly sighed and shook her head.

"She never did forgive you for that, did she?" Sam shook her head.

"Nah, but man, it was great trying to see her get _that_ cleaned out!" Carly just sighed again and looked towards Sam.

"No! Now Sam, I'm being _serious_!" she replied. Sam rolled her eyes and began work on her third meatball.

"You mean why it's not right to hoist Gibby on the flagpole by his underwear?"

"No…wait, when did you do _that_?" she asked curiously. Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh…I was bored and Mr. Howard was complaining how the flag wasn't on the pole yet, so I grabbed Gibby and strung him up there." Carly didn't quite know how to respond to her blonde-headed friend.

"Anyway…I was referring to about how you want to go with-"

"Don't _say_ it!" Sam quickly cut her off. Carly just shook her head.

"Sam…you have to get over this fear you have!" Sam finished off the meatball in her hand, covered the remaining meatballs again and put them back into the fridge.

"Look, I don't have a fear as you like to put it, Carly. I just want to keep that ugly rumor of how I want to attend our prom with the nub!"

"Sam! It's not a rumor! It's the _truth_; which _you_ admitted, might I add!" Carly quickly shot back. Sam just growled at her in response.

"Look! If you expect me to get all gushy and all '_Oh, Freddie! I _really_ want to go to the prom with you_'," she began, saying the last part in a mocking, girly voice, "then I've got some news for you! Sam Puckett doesn't do gushy!" There was a knock on the door.

"It's Freddie!" the two of them heard him say.

"It's open!" Carly called back. Sam just shot Carly a warning look.

"Not a word!" she whispered to Carly.

"Not a word!" Carly replied back. Freddie came into the apartment; a depressed look on his face. "Hey Freddie! Get a date yet for the dance?"

"No…Melissa Evans just turned me down. Apparently, she's going with Nate," he replied a bit bitterly. He walked over to the couch and slumped down into it. Carly got off the stool she was sitting on, walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey…it's okay. You know…I'm sure there's _some_ girl out there that would _love_ to go to the dance with you! Maybe…even someone you _know_?" Freddie just turned to face Carly and slowly nodded in agreement.

"Hey…you're right, Carly!" Freddie turned to face her on the couch, giving her a small smile. "You want me to ask you!" Carly leaned back, her eyes wide in shock.

"Uh…no," she replied flatly. But Freddie just chuckled.

"Oh…right…who _else_ would you be talking about? Sam?" he laughed. Carly looked over at Sam, seeing her glare daggers at Carly. Carly knew fully well that she did not want her to tell Freddie. "_Please_! We both know Sam hates those things!" Carly just gave a nervous laugh in response.

"Well…Freddie…you should ask _someone_ else! I'm already going with Griffin!" Freddie frowned at the mention of Griffin.

"Oh," he glumly replied. "You're going with _him_?" He stood up and sighed. "I'm going to go and finish my homework."

"Hey Freddie?" Carly began. Freddie stopped and turned, his face lit up at the mention of his name by Carly. "I'm really sorry. But listen! I'm sure that there is at least _one_ girl out there that hasn't been asked yet!" Freddie's smile faded just as fast.

"Yeah…probably," he replied to her. He walked out the door and across the hall. Carly quickly jumped off the couch.

"Freddie, wait!" she called running after him. Freddie stopped; his door halfway open. "Listen…I want you to promise me something." Freddie, eager as ever, stood there waiting to hear what Carly would say to him. "If…by some chance you can't find anyone…"

"Yeah?" he asked, a slight hint of hope in his voice.

"If you can't find anyone to go with you, I want you to seriously consider asking Sam." Freddie's eyes went wide.

"What? You want me to ask _Princess Puckett_ in there?" Carly motioned for him to quiet down.

"Yes!" she hissed back. "But _only_ if you can't find someone first!" Freddie shook his head. "Please Freddie? For me?" His head dropped and he let out a sigh.

"…_Fine_," he replied. Carly smiled and gave him a hug.

"Oh, _thank you _Freddie!" she replied. "Hey, later, what do you say the three of us go to Groovie Smoothie for some food?" Freddie grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good to me," he replied. Carly walked back over to her apartment and Freddie just stood there, thinking to himself. _Then what I need to do is, I need to find someone to go with _Sam!

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Well...Freddie seems to think that Carly wants to go with him? Well...I want to say that I too, like Criffin! So...Freddie is going to do what he can to find Sam a date? How's that going to work out?**

**Until next time!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to keep this brief. Here's a new chapter for everyone.**

**Freddie is desperately trying to avoid going with Sam. So...what's his plan? Find out.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say what goes here?  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Back in his room, Freddie was busily working at his computer. _Okay…so Carly seems to think that I should ask Sam. Well…I'm not _that_ desperate, so what I need to do is contact all of my friends and see if they're available to take Sam!_ He opened up his chat windows, feverously typing away and contacting anyone that was a guy in his contacts list. He sent out a massive chain e-mail that went as follows:

_  
BIG FAVOR!_

_Listen! I need a favor from one of you guys! As you all know, our prom is coming up and my friend Sam is in desperate need for a date. I would consider this a _great_ personal favor for me and Carly! But namely, me! So I'm begging…no…PLEADING for someone to take Sam to this thing!_

_Freddie_

He sent the e-mail out to six people he knew around school. _There…maybe_ someone_ will take her so I don't have to!_ Freddie just shuddered at the thought of having to go with Sam. _Brrr…nooo thank you! I want to _enjoy_ my Senior Prom! Not _loathe_ it!_ It wasn't long before Freddie had a response to his e-mail. "Hey! Jeremy replied!" Freddie clicked on the e-mail.

_  
Freddie,_

_As much as I'd like to help you, I fear that Sam would probably wind up _killing_ me. I know she's not a fan of me, so I think I'll pass. Good luck in your search, though!_

_Jeremy_

Freddie sighed and shook his head. "Thanks anyway, Jeremy," he muttered. He ran a hand through his dark hair, doing his best to remain calm. True, it was only the first e-mail, but Freddie had forgotten one fatal flaw - Sam _hated_ (with the exception of Carly) everyone that Freddie knew. He resumed working on his homework once again, until he got another e-mail. He hesitantly opened this one, hoping that he would be wrong in what the response would be. It was from his friend Will.

_  
Fred-man!_

_No way am I going to go _near_ that blonde fire-breathing dragon! Besides…I've already got a date! I'm going with Erin Williams! Man…I'd _hate_ to be the shlub that gets stuck taking _Sam_! Ha ha!_

_Will_

"Crap," he muttered. "First Jeremy and now Will…but I can't be deterred! I'm sure someone will step up and agree to ask Sam!" The hours went by, and each e-mail that Freddie received was a negative response. The last e-mail response he got was from Doug.

_  
Are you _sure_ it's not Carly that needs a date?_

Freddie sighed and shook his head. He didn't even bother to respond to that one. "Dang! All the e-mails were negative! …Wait, what about Gibby? It's worth a shot!" He pulled open his chat window and sent Gibby and IM.

**  
TechmanFreddie:** Gibby! I need a favor!

**ShirtlessWonder:** What?

**TechmanFreddie:** I need you to do everything in your power to ask Sam to the dance!

**ShirtlessWonder:** No thanks

**TechmanFreddie:** What do you mean, 'no thanks'?

**ShirtlessWonder:** Well, I mean no thanks! I've already got a date.

**TechmanFreddie:** You…have a _date_?

**ShirtlessWonder:** Yeah! And she totally digs me! She doesn't go to our school.

Freddie leaned back in his chair. _Of course…the only girl that would agree to go to a dance with Gibby wouldn't be from our school!_ He sighed and finished his chat.

**TechmanFreddie:** Well…thanks anyway, Gibby.

_**TechmanFreddie has signed out**_

Freddie spent the next three hours going through every guy not only in their class, but in the class _under_ them! He went through all the eleventh grade boys, hoping that one of them would agree to take Sam. However, much to his dismay, the responses were all the same.

Not a chance.

He sighed…and he knew he was running out of options. Carly wanted both him and Sam there, but he knew how Sam hated these things. _I could always try and convince Carly that getting a date for Sam is impossible…but then she'd _insist_ I'd take her._ He slowly banged his head on his desk, the frustration over his situation mounting. "What am I supposed to do? Send out a massive video message on the _iCarly_ website, asking for anyone who's interested in taking Sam to the prom?" He slapped his forehead at that moment, realizing that's exactly what he should do! _Wait…if I do this…won't Carly and Sam see it? Hmm…then I'd better do it as part of our webcast _after_ we're done. I'll just have to think of some excuse to get Sam and Carly out of the studio._ He slowly nodded to himself. _This plan will work! And after Sam gets herself a date, I can focus on getting _me_ one!_

*******************

After the next _iCarly_…

*******************

"Well…that's it for this _iCarly_!" Carly spoke.

"And remember, it's the only guilty pleasure that you can't get in trouble for!" Sam replied. "But wait, Carly! Before we go, I think it's time for a little…" Sam let her voice trail off, pressing a button on her remote that shouted out 'random dancing', causing the two web hostesses to dance to rhythmic music. Freddie quickly ducked out of the studio for a moment while the two hostesses danced oblivious to his disappearance. He picked up a small, remote camera he had used for when they shot their 500th web show.

_I hope this works,_ he thought to himself and switched the active camera to the one currently in his hands. "Okay…listen up out there! I don't have much time, so I'm only going to say this once! Any available guys out there in the Seattle area, Sam Puckett needs a date for her prom! Any guys that are available can e-mail us and have marked care of Freddie Benson. You know what she looks like! I'm sure there's someone out there that would love to take her! …All right…I'm out! Remember, any single guys only!" And with that, he switched the active camera back to the one in the studio. Sam and Carly were still dancing; they didn't even seem to notice Freddie had disappeared. "And…we're clear!" he said to the two of them, setting the camera down.

"That was fun," Carly said a little breathlessly. Sam nodded.

"Yeah; oh hey, did you hear about how Greg Roberts was asking me about if I had a date for the prom?" she replied. Carly nodded in response.

"Yeah, I heard that! What's up with that?" Her face lit up though when she added, "Did you say yes?" Sam just glared at her best friend.

"He was asking if I _had_ a date…not if I would _go_ with him!" Carly rolled her eyes.

"But _Sam_!" she whined. "You _have_ to go!" But Sam just shook her head.

"Nothing doing, Shay! I told you! No guy in their right mind will ask me! Besides, if they're smart…_they won't ask_!"

_Not if _I _can help it,_ Freddie silently thought to himself. He was a bit surprised when she mentioned Greg. He told Freddie that he already had a date himself, but the fact that Greg would bring it up to some of his friends was a good sign. _This will work,_ he repeated to himself. _This will work! I mean, _someone_ will want to go with Sam! And I'm sure I'll be able to find the right guy for her!_

"Freddie!" Carly shouted, startling the tech producer out of his inner thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked, slightly startled.

"I said, you up for smoothies?" Freddie just shook his head.

"Nah, I've got to do some laundry," he lied. "I'll try to catch up with you two later, okay?" And with that, he just exited the studio with his equipment.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**I know it may seem a little garbled or random or crappy...but eh...I just felt it worked.**

**Until next time.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaand we're back! :D**

**So...are we all excited to see what's going to happen?**

**Will Sam be asked by this "mystery man"?**

**More importantly, will she say YES? Read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: ...You know what goes here...  
**

************************************************************************************************************************************

For the next two days, Freddie would intercept all e-mails that the _iCarly_ website would receive. For two days, he had no e-mails that were labeled 'Care of Freddie Benson'. _Crap, crap, crap,_ he thought to himself. _Sam spent so much of her time being…'rough around the edges' that no one wants to date her._ He sat there, in front of his laptop, locked away in his room. _I'll give it two more days…then…I guess I'll have to…_ Freddie shook his head, mentally struggling with himself. _…I'll have to _ask _Sam._ He shuddered at that thought. However, as much as taking Sam to his prom disgusted him, he knew that Carly wouldn't stop.

It was frustrating him. Freddie was running out of ideas, and with about three weeks to go, he had to act fast. _Maybe I should just ask her and get it over with. I mean seriously…who in their right mind would ask Sam?_ He looked over at his phone and slowly reached for it. "…What have I got to lose?" he muttered to himself. Slowly, he typed out the question to Sam, his hands shaking the entire time. He shakily went to press the 'send' button, when he heard a faint 'ding'. He whipped his attention towards his computer, and there he saw it. A new e-mail. But, what caught his attention the most, was how it was addressed.

_Care of Freddie Benson_

Freddie set his phone down, forgetting all about his text message. Franticly, he opened the e-mail and proceeded to read it. His face lit up almost immediately; he had found someone that was interested in taking Sam! He quickly sent out a reply, asking the guy to meet him at the Groovie Smoothie, Saturday at two. He sent the reply out immediately and almost fell out of his chair with excitement. _Oh, thank you GOD!_ he mentally shouted. _I don't have to go with Sam!_ He got up from his chair and quickly changed out of his clothes, to a simple, grey tee shirt and a pair of flannel pants. Then, he turned off his computer for the night, shut off the lights in his room and flopped down on his bed. _Hhnnn…really wish that Carly wasn't going with Griffin…but at least now I can concentrate on finding a date for myself now!_ He just lay there on his bed, in the dark. _Yeah…for once, Sam can't _possibly_ ruin something for me!_

********************

At school the next day…

********************

It was fifth period, and Carly was swapping out books from her locker when Freddie had walked towards her. She smiled at him and greeted him warmly. "Hey Freddie! How was Math?" The brown headed boy sighed in frustration.

"Terrible! I asked out both Beth Patterson _and_ Amy Gunderson…only to find out that _both_ have dates!" He leaned up against the lockers and let out another sigh of frustration. Carly just arched an eyebrow at him.

"Umm…Freddie? I meant how _was_ your class?" she asked the frustrated teen again. He looked a bit sheepish and straightened back up.

"Oh," he muttered. "It was fine. We have a test coming up in a week and then, we're going to start reviewing for the final. Carly giggled and shook her head at him.

"Oh Freddie," she replied. "I'm sure you'll find a date…hey, what about _Sam_?" But Freddie saw what Carly was attempting to do. He shook his head.

"No way! Besides, I think Sam might already have a date!" he quickly replied. Carly just gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean? She hasn't mentioned anything about a date to me!" she shouted.

"Who didn't say anything about a date to you?" Sam had asked. She came up to them while they had been talking. Carly turned to Sam and quickly began to jump up and down.

"SAM! Did you get a date yet? Oooh! Who asked you out; who; WHO?" Sam took a couple steps back, a bit disturbed by Carly's sudden outburst.

"Whoa here, Carls! Just chillax and back that crazy train up into the station!" she replied, holding up her hands, in case Carly decided to grab a hold of her for some reason and begin jumping up and down with her. "First off…_no one_ asked me _anything_!" Carly's joyous expression faded quickly. "Now…where did you hear this _awful_ rumor?" Carly looked over to Freddie, then back over to Sam.

"Oh, well, F-" she had started to begin.

"GIBBY!" Sam and an astonished Carly turned to look at him. "Gibby had come over and told us that you were asked by Ron Truman last period." Sam's expression quickly turned into a scowl.

"He's _dead_," she whispered, cracking her knuckles. She calmly walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Gibby gave a startled cry and began to shout out for help. Carly, meanwhile, just turned back towards Freddie.

"Why did you lie to me, Freddie?" she asked him, slightly hurt. Freddie sighed, running a hand through is brown hair.

"I didn't lie to you, Carly," he began. "Sam _does_ have a date! …Just not yet." Carly just gave Freddie a confused look again. In the background, Gibby was screaming for Sam to not dunk his head into the toilet…again.

"Then _why_ did Sam act like she didn't know what you were talking about?"

"Because Sam doesn't know that there's someone that's going to ask her!" Freddie snapped back quickly. Carly remained silent again. "I heard in my Math class that there's someone in our school that wants to go with Sam."

"Oh," Carly flatly replied. "…_Ohhhh_," she then added a moment later with a small, sly grin. Freddie just shook his head.

"No…it's not _me_," he huffed. "But…trust me…Sam _will_ be there with a date!" Sam walked back over to the two of them, dusting her hands.

"Well…Gibby's been reminded why it's not wise to prank Momma!" Carly just sighed and shook her head.

"Sam…we talked about this," she muttered.

"Well…I need to get moving to class," Freddie quickly replied. I'm going to get there early, maybe talk with Lucy Peterson and see if she's got a date yet! _Adios_!" he called, with a wave of his hand. Carly just giggled while Sam just rolled her eyes.

********************

That Saturday…

********************

Freddie sat there in the Groovie Smoothie, waiting for Sam's future date. He sat there, sucking on his smoothie and glancing around at the few patrons that were in the establishment. _Well…it's almost time. I wish I knew who I was looking for! Oh well…at least he knows who to look for…_

The minutes seemed to slow to a crawl and Freddie was starting to grow nervous. The door to the place swung open and there was a boy about his age, with light brown hair. He walked towards Freddie, grinning as he did so. "You must be Freddie!" he began. "I'm Tim," and extended his hand to Freddie. Freddie took it.

"Hey Tim. So…you go to Ridgeway?"

"Yeah…I'm actually in eleventh grade."

"Oh…cool! So…what do you like to do?"

"Oh, I actually play baseball," Tim replied. So, for an hour and a half, the two boys talked about a variety of things. Freddie gauged if Tim would be a good fit for Sam and just why it was he wanted to take her.

"So…you seem to be interested in taking Sam to the prom…now, you _do_ realize that Sam can be a bit…abrasive?" Tim just chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah…but I like that! I find it…challenging!" Freddie grinned and nodded approvingly.

"Good! Now…I've already told you where her locker is, so the only thing I would advise you to do is ask her between periods…preferably when Carly is there with her!" Tim nodded in agreement.

"Sure…it sounds like a plan to me! So…any advice on how to do it?" he asked Freddie.

"Well…I would advise to stand firm when you do it. Be warned, she might try to punch you or something." Tim just winced at the mention of that.

"Why on earth would she do _that_?"

"…'Cause it's _Sam_," Freddie said in response. "Now, you might want to keep a fat cake or some bacon handy, just in case things go bad for you." Tim just nodded, absorbing all the advice Freddie was giving him. "Oh, and be sure _not_ to make direct eye contact with Sam when asking her!" Tim just slowly nodded, not quite sure how to respond to that one.

"So…all of this will help me ask Sam?"

"I sure hope so," he whispered.

********************

The next school day…

********************

Sam and Carly were standing by their lockers, talking about their day so far. Or at least, Carly was attempting to fish for information from Sam about anyone taking her to the prom. "Sooo….?" she began. "Has a certain best friend of mine been asked by any guys to the prom yet?" Sam just shook her head.

"Carly…look. I've been polite about this for as long as I could. Now…_stop asking me about the stupid prom_!" she shouted back at her.

"But Sam! You _need_ to be there!" Carly whined. But Sam just shook her head again.

"No, Carls! I told you! I'm not going!" It was then that Tim approached the two girls.

"Ladies," he greeted them. Carly and Sam just looked at the new boy for a few minutes.

"Hi," Carly warmly greeted him. "Are you new?" Tim just laughed and shook his head.

"No; I'm in eleventh grade," he began. "But…that's not why I'm here." He then turned his attention towards Sam. "I was wondering…if you're interested…I'd like to take you to the prom." Carly's face lit up with joy, while Sam just stuck out her tongue.

"No thanks," she muttered to him in response. Tim gave her a quizzical look, as did Carly.

"What?" they both asked simultaneously.

"What, you have cheese in your ears? I said, _no thanks_!" Sam then slammed her locker shut and began to walk away. Carly, with a slightly embarrassed look on her face, just turned to Tim.

"Would you _excuse_ me for just a second?" she asked, and quickly dashed over to Sam. She grabbed her arm and spun her around. "_Sam_!" she hissed. "What is _wrong_ with you? I thought we had a _deal_?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah…we did. However…only if the _nub_ asked me! Not _any_ guy!" Carly began to form a response, but knew she was sunk.

"Oh crap," Carly muttered.

"That's right, Shay! Sam Puckett, one; Carly Shay, zero!" Sam cheered, hoisting up her arms in triumph. "Well…I'm off to class to take my victory nap! Later Carls!"

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well...looks like Carly didn't count on Sam being so...difficult...**

**You would think by now she would! ;D**

**So...what does this mean for Sam? Is she going to change her mind? Is a certain tech producer going to ask her instead?**

**Do I really need to tell you that you have to wait until the next chapter to find the answers to these questions? ;D**

**Until next time!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi!**

**We've got a new chapter of the story! YAYS! :D**

**...I'm hyper tonight for some reason...just go with it...lol**

**Disclaimer: ...You know this song and dance by now....  
**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Wait…_what_ happened?"

"Some underclassman asked Sam to the prom!"

Freddie stood there, doing his best to look astonished. He had already _knew_ it was going to happen, but Carly didn't know that. They stood by the water fountain; Freddie was just getting a quick drink when Carly had come to fill him in on what took place, only a short time ago. "So who was he?" Carly just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. He never gave a name," she replied. Freddie was mentally slapping himself.

_Tim, you _idiot_! Why didn't you tell them your name?_ He just gave Carly a sympathetic look. "What did Sam say? Did she say yes?" he asked, with a bit of anticipation in his voice. Carly just gave him an odd look, but shook her head.

"No…she turned him down." Freddie hung his head.

"Dang it," he muttered.

"Did you say something, Freddie?" Carly asked. Freddie quickly snapped his head back up, Carly once more looking at her tech friend suspiciously.

"Uhh…yeah! I just said that…dang it…Sam turned him down and probably won't go now," he lied. He wasn't sure if Carly would buy it, but it was better than trying to deny he said anything at all. Carly just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well…I want her to be there, 'cause I thought maybe we'd get some shots for the next _iCarly_ after the prom. Hmm…well…maybe you should ask her?" Carly suggested again. Freddie shook his head quickly.

"No! I'm still holding out hope that _some_ girl who isn't named Sam Puckett will agree to go with me!"

"Oh, _please_ Freddie? Won't you just _consider_ it?" But again, Freddie shook his head.

"No! Why would I want to go with a girl who tormented me for as long as I've known her? All she's ever done is pick on me, call me names, beat on me…let's not forget when she changed my grades in order to get out of paying me back my forty bucks!" Freddie stood firm in his plan. "I'm sorry, Carly. But you're just going to have to face facts! I'm not going with Sam!" He turned from her and walked up the stairs of their school, leaving Carly by herself.

"…I need to figure out a way to make sure _both_ Sam and Freddie are there!" And with that, she went off to her next class.

***************

Later that day…

***************

Sam just walked out of her History class, a yawn escaping her mouth. _Ahh…nothing like a good nap!_ _What was up with that loser asking me to the prom? I bet Carly put him up to that!_ She just shook her head as she walked past a few other classmates and towards her locker. However, what was awaiting her arrival made her frown. There, standing by her locker, was Tim. He smiled as he saw her approach.

"Hello, beautiful!" he greeted, flashing a smile. She just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh…save it for some cheerleader, loser! Now move! You're in my way!" He merely stepped to the side, allowing her access to her locker. "Good…you follow directions well," she muttered to him. He just grinned at her in response. "…What're you smiling about?"

"Nothing! Just…enjoying the moment with good company," he replied. He was still smiling - far more than any natural being should.

_He smiles a lot, like Carly! This _definitely _has Carly's handiwork all over it!_ she thought to herself. She slammed her locker closed and turned to Tim. "Look," she began with a sigh, "I'm sure you're a nice guy. I'm sure you're _really_ interested in taking me to the prom…but listen, Carly put you up to this and you don't need to do it, just because Carly wants me and the nub there with her."

"…Sam, your friend Carly didn't put me up to this," Tim replied. Sam's eyes went wide; she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Carly…didn't put you up to this?" Tim just shook his head.

"No…I want to ask you! So…what do you say?"

***************

Meanwhile…

***************

"So…Meg? What do you say?" Freddie had rushed to his English class quickly. Not to avoid being late, oh no. But to ask Meg Smith to the prom. Unfortunately, he had to settle for waiting to ask after class. She stood there, honestly mulling it over for a moment or two before giving him an answer.

"No! I don't date people like you!" she shot back at him, then turned and walked out of the classroom. Freddie was stunned and confused.

"What do you mean, 'you don't date people like me'? What did I do?" He couldn't understand it. So far, every girl he's asked to the prom all shot him down. But it wasn't that they shot him down that bothered him. Well…it did, but that wasn't what was eating at him as much as what was on his mind.

It was their _reasons_ for turning him down.

So far, he had already been told that he was a jerk, a sleaze ball, someone they wouldn't even go with out of pity and his personal favorite - not even if they were _that_ desperate! He just scratched his head, trying his best to figure it out. _Why are they all turning me down? I just don't get it!_ He walked out of the classroom, not really paying any attention to the scenes around him. _I spent _years_ working on a nice guy reputation! Maybe someone is going around, spreading rumors about me? That _has_ to be it! But…who would want to do something like that?_ He didn't even have to think twice about it. Only one name came to his head - Sam. He grumbled to himself and continued down the hallway.

"Hey Freddie!" Freddie turned his attention to the sound of his name. It was Carly, and she was standing with Cassie Cooper. He grinned, sensing another opportunity to get a date for the prom.

"Carly…Cassie! It's a _pleasure_ to see you both!" he greeted them. "So…Cassie! I was wondering if you would like to-"

"Save it, Benson!" Cassie quickly snapped. Freddie and Carly both looked surprised at this quick outburst. "I know all about your…_unhealthy_ obsession with your tech equipment!" She pointed a finger at him and glared as she continued with, "So you can just _forget_ me going with you to the prom!" And with that, she stormed off. Freddie just stood there, astonished.

"…Sam strikes again," he muttered. Carly turned her head to him quickly, still shocked by what just happened.

"What?" she asked. Freddie, realizing that he said that out loud, just gave her a weak smile and shook his head.

"Nothing…never mind." He sighed, realizing that he _might_ have to ask Sam after all! _God…don't make me do this!_ he silently prayed. Carly just walked over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "…I got shot down by every girl in our school! I'm starting to think I might have to _ask_ Sam!"

"Ask me what, Fredweenie?" came Sam's voice. Carly's face lit up, knowing what was coming next.

"Sam," she began, trying to sound annoyed. She was, but she was far too happy to be annoyed right now. "Can't you be nicer to Freddie?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"I could, Carls…I just don't want to. Now…ask me what?" Freddie took a breath and looked up at Sam.

"Sam…I was wondering that maybe you'd like to go to the prom with me?" Sam arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well…Freddie," she began. She caught Carly's gaze out of the corner of her eye, knowing that Carly was counting on her to follow through on their deal. "I would love to," she bitterly replied. Both Carly and Freddie's faces lit up. "If…" Their smiles quickly faded as Sam began to speak again. "…If I hadn't already said yes to someone else."

Carly was not sure how she was going to get Freddie at the prom now.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Aaaand we've taken a twist! Well...can't really call it a twist when I never really said how it was going to go in the first place...aside from Criffin....which is totally awesome sauce by the way!  
**

**Anyway, Sam's guaranteed to go now...but what about Freddie? And what was up with all those girls turning him down like that?**

**Until next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to apologize for how short this chapter is.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys! :D**

**Disclaimer: If you've read anything else I've written, you know I don't own any of this.  
**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Carly grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her into the girl's bathroom. "Sam! How could you?" she screamed.

"What's your problem, Carls? I've got a date to the prom now!" she shot back. They slowly turned, seeing Gracie Robinson standing there at the sink. She just stood there, watching the two girls that just burst in and started yelling at one another. "…Leave…_NOW_!" Sam growled, startling the poor girl, as well as two others that were in stalls out of the bathroom in a hurry. Sam then turned her attention back towards Carly. "I don't understand what your deal is!"

"My _deal_ is that you turned down Freddie! I thought we agreed that if he asked you, you'd say _yes_!" Sam clucked her tongue and shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you _serious_, Carly? Yeah, we had a deal…but only if I _didn't_ have a date! And someone already asked me before he did! Are you really going to tell me that you want me to tell Tim-"

"Tim? His name is _Tim_?" Carly interrupted. Sam just shot her a glare.

"_Yes_! Now…as I was saying…you want me to go tell him, 'Sorry Tim! I can't go with you 'cause my best friend wants me to go with a diphthong!' Are you _that_ selfish, Carly?"

"Yes!" Sam, eyes wide, just stared at Carly, shocked by what her friend just said. "I want you to be happy and have fun! And I know you want to go with Freddie!"

"No…I don't," Sam quickly replied, but Carly wasn't going to let it end that easy.

"Sam," Carly sighed, "Deep down inside, you do. You just don't want to admit it, because you were asked by someone!" Sam grinned and just stared off into space.

"Yeah…it's great, isn't it? You've got your cute guy…I've got a cute guy…and do you want to know what the best part is?" Sam asked, excitement dripping in her voice. Carly sighed; she knew what Sam was going to say.

"That Freddie doesn't have a date," Carly muttered flatly.

"That the nub doesn't have a date!" Sam exclaimed. "Carly…for once, everything is _perfect_!" Carly sighed again and shook her head.

"Sam…I don't believe you!" Sam just gave Carly a curious glance.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, giving a nervous smile.

"Freddie is your _friend_!"

"So? He'll get over it! Besides, he'll find a girl to go with him."

"He's been turned down by _everyone_!" Sam just did her best to stifle a laugh. She was trying to be somewhat considerate to Carly, given how serious she was being right now. That, and she didn't want be yelled at even _more_ by her.

"Oh really? And how would you know _that_? Are you becoming like his psycho of a mother?" Carly bit her lower lip. She then turned away from Sam, needing to somehow avoid direct eye contact with her. "…Carly?" Sam poked again. "Is there something you're not _telling_ me?"

She looked at the mirror and pulled out a small tube of lip-gloss, making it look like she was applying it to her lips. "…No," she replied shyly. Sam tried to catch Carly's gaze through the reflection in the mirror.

"Carly…you know can't lie to me," Sam replied back. Carly did her best to focus; she didn't want to cave in to Sam, but she knew that she couldn't keep avoiding her for much longer. "Carly!" she poked again. "You know I'll find out one way or another! Besides…what happened to no more secrets?" She sighed, knowing that Sam had beaten her.

"Because…I've been going around, telling all the girls to not go with him!" Sam's jaw fell open and formed to a wide mouth grin.

"Oh…this just keeps getting better and better!" she shouted. But Carly just frowned.

"_Sam_! This is _serious_! I just ruined any chance Freddie had for going to the prom!"

"Well, Carly, I must say. I'm _very_ disappointed in you!" she chided at Carly. Carly gave her a look of frustration.

"Knock it off, Sam!" she shouted at her. Sam just rolled her eyes in response and sighed.

"Oh _fine_! Ruin all my fun…" Carly could feel her eyes starting to sting and Sam could see that her friend was starting to cry. "Carly…look…give everyone a few days and they'll forget all about it. And if not, we can tell everyone that it was just a bad rumor we had heard."

"But Sam…by now, all the girls have dates!" Carly said dejectedly. She threw up her hands and sighed. "This is all my fault," she muttered. Sam just put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Carly…relax. So…Freddenstein stays home with his psycho of a mother that night and…I dunno, knit's a quilt with her or something!" They left the bathroom and made their way to their next class.

"I just wanted all of us to be there, Sam. It's an important thing, y'know? I want to share that with my friends!" Sam just chuckled in response.

"Carly…only _you_ would say something so corny!" she replied, offering Carly a genuine smile. Carly smiled back as well.

"Yeah," Carly muttered, not really arguing Sam's insult. "Wait…Sam! You've given me another idea!" she shouted, grabbing hold of the blonde girl's shoulders. Sam just arched an eyebrow at Carly.

"…I did?" she sheepishly replied.

"Yes! And it's a surefire way to get Freddie to be at the prom! Date or no date!" Carly darted into the classroom, leaving a confused Sam Puckett standing there by herself.

"…I need to find some new friends," Sam muttered to herself and walked into the classroom after Carly.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well...like I said, it was a short chapter! So...Carly was the one behind the rumors!**

**Looks like that backfired, didn't it! Oh well...Sam's got a date and so does Carly! But Carly has a new plan to get Freddie there! So...will Carly's plan work? **

**Until next time! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So...we're back!**

**Not many chapters left...how's it going to end? Guess you'll have to wait and find out!**

**Disclaimer: Again...you know what goes here.  
**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

It had been a few days later; Carly had been plotting how to best approach the task at hand. _This is a _very_ delicate situation_, she thought to herself. _I need to choose the best wording!_ She sat on her couch, looking as if she was staring off into space.

"Hey kiddo!" Spencer chirped, as he came into the apartment. Carly stifled a giggle.

"Hey adulto!" she replied with a smirk.

"…You do realize that the TV _does_ require to be turned on in order to view it, right?" Carly laughed at her brother.

"Thanks for the update, Professor!" she giggled. Spencer plopped down on the couch next to her. "I'm not watching TV, though."

"Oh; what are you trying to do then?" he asked. Carly sighed a heavy sigh.

"I'm trying to figure out what to say to Mrs. Benson." Spence raised an eyebrow at Carly in response. "It involves the prom," she went on to add.

"Uh…first off…I thought you were going with Griffin? And second, Carly, I want to make it perfectly clear that if you…like…umm…well, let's just say that I accept you, no matter what. But Mrs. Benson is _old_! She's _way_ too old for you to be asking to the prom!" Carly just stared at Spencer and then erupted with laughter. "…Did I miss something?"

"Oh god, _Spencer_! I _am_ going with Griffin! I happen to _like_ Griffin; a lot! And yes, Mrs. Benson is a bit old to ask to the prom," she began to reply with a giggle. "No, I'm trying to figure out what to say to Mrs. Benson so she'll…'encourage' Freddie to go, even without a date."

"Wait, Freddie's not going?" Spencer asked, astonished. Carly just sadly shook her head. "Aw man! He's gotta go! If he doesn't, he'll regret it!"

"Why do you care if Freddie goes or not?" Spencer just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…I just want to be a part of the conversation," he replied sheepishly. Carly just laughed.

**************

Across the hall…

**************

Mrs. Benson could hear the door knocking. She calmly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Mrs. Benson," Carly politely greeted the older lady. She smiled seeing Carly stand at the entrance.

"Hi Carly," she replied. "I'm glad you're here. Freddie has been in some sort of mood for the past few days." Carly's smile faded. "Maybe you can talk to him; y'know, cheer him up?" Carly bit her lower lip; she knew she was responsible for why Freddie was miserable, but she wasn't about to go around telling everyone that she was.

"I'll certainly do my best, Mrs. Benson. But…I'm actually here to talk to _you_." Mrs. Benson's face bore a puzzled expression.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…it's about Freddie, actually." Carly looked past her for a moment, then added, "Can I come in?" Mrs. Benson nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Carly access into the Benson abode. "Thank you," she politely replied, as she came inside. She wiped her feet on the mat several times, then walked in and sat down on their couch. Mrs. Benson followed and did the same.

"Now, what is this about, Carly?"

"Well…as you know, our prom is coming up, and-"

"Oh! You want my Fredward to take you?" she asked, her voice full of joy. Carly's eyes went wide in horror and she quickly shook her head.

"Oh, no Mrs. Benson! You'll have to forgive me! I already have a date!" Mrs. Benson's face quickly turned to a frown.

"I see," she muttered. "Then…what is it, dear?"

"Well, Freddie has been asking out just about every girl in our school. Correction…he _has_ asked out every girl in our school. And, the thing is-"

"I see where you're going with this," Mrs. Benson interrupted Carly again.

"You do?" she asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes. My Fredward didn't get a yes from the girl he wanted to go with!" She turned her head towards the fire escape and heaved a sigh. "That poor boy," she whispered.

"Um…I really hate to disappoint you, Mrs. Benson, but…Freddie got turned down, by _every_ girl in school." Mrs. Benson's mouth fell open.

"What do you _mean_, he got turned down by _every_ girl?"

"Every girl in our school turned him down," Carly replied sadly. She was also terrified of what Freddie's mother would do, but, she didn't show that fear. She always remembered the day that Mrs. Benson dual wielded two rapiers during Freddie's fencing match with ease.

That image has always terrified Carly when she had been around Mrs. Benson.

"So…why tell me all this?" she asked.

"Freddie told me yesterday in school that he wasn't going now to our prom." Mrs. Benson gave Carly a confused look.

"What do you mean, Freddie's not going?"

"It's just what I said! He doesn't want to go, because he'd feel it'd be too embarrassing!" Mrs. Benson shook her head.

"He doesn't want to go? Oh…no! He's _going_! Fredward; get out here!" Mrs. Benson bellowed. Freddie climbed in through the window that lead out to the fire escape and walked over to where his mother's voice carried. He was surprised to see Carly sitting there, talking with his mother.

"Carly? What're you doing-" he began.

"Fredward Benson! What is this I hear about you not going to your prom now?" Freddie's attention quickly snapped towards his mother.

"Uh…"

"Carly here tells me that _every_ girl you asked rejected you?" Freddie shot a steely glare towards Carly, who was unaffected.

_Sorry Freddie! But it's for your own good!_ she thought to herself.

"Thanks, Carly," he muttered under his breath. "Mom! I'm not going!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to go alone!" he spat back to her.

"Why should that matter?"

"Because I don't want to be the only person there without a date!"

"Oh Fredward…I'm sure that there's a girl you haven't asked yet that would _love_ to go with you!" Freddie shook his head.

"You don't understand! Someone started a rumor around school about me!" Carly looked between both him and his mother.

"Freddie? Sam and I went around and made sure to inform everyone about the rumors that were going around involving you were not true." His mother's face lit up.

"You see that? Carly took care of it, baby!" she replied clapping her hands together. "Now, you can go and ask a girl to your dance and still go!" Carly's expression however, changed to that of a sad smile.

"However, all the girls already have dates by now," she replied sheepishly. Freddie just rolled his eyes and threw up his hands.

"Great…that's just _great_!" he moaned. "Well, I appreciate everything you and Sam did, Carly, but I'm not going! Simple as that!" He turned to leave, when his mother stood up.

"Hold it right there, Fredward!" Freddie stopped and slowly turned around. His mother's face wore a scowl; one that he hadn't seen in quite some time. She pointed a finger right at him as she spoke, shaking it with such a fervor. "You are _going_ to be at your dance!"

"But Mom!"

"No buts, Mister! This is one time where I am _insisting_ you go out and have a good time, date or no date!" Carly watched all of this with great amazement…and completely and utterly in awe of what was happening. "I love doing all the mother/son classes with you! I love spending time with my little Fredward! But…now that you're older…I think you need to go and do some things without me! I mean, do you really expect me to go with you to all those mother/son classes?" Freddie gave his mother an astonished look.

"What? _You_ were the one that signed us up for all those stupid classes!" he snapped back. Mrs. Benson shook her head.

"The point is Fredward, that you need to do this! So, you are _going_ to your dance…and that is final!" Freddie sighed, knowing full well that he wasn't going to win this argument with his mother.

"…Fine," he replied in defeat. Mrs. Benson smiled and grabbed Freddie's wrist.

"Good! Now, we need to start looking at a tux for you, young man!" And with that, promptly dragged him out the door, screaming the whole way.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Yeah....thanks to KeyLimePie14 for the suggestion about using Freddie's Mom to push her son to go to the Prom. So, Carly felt guilty for what she did and is trying to make it right! But...looks like Freddie's a bit late to the party and can't get a date! Oh well...at least he's going, right?**

**Thanks to everyone that's read and reviewed or faved this story so far! It means a lot to me! :D**

**I don't ask very often for this...but, please review? I'm not forcing anyone to, but if you like the story enough to leave a review, I would be even happier! Thank you again for reading!**

**Until next time!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!**

**I want to take a moment to thank everyone that's been leaving comments and enjoying the story so far.**

**I also want to take a moment to say that I know how this story is going to end now. And the last two chapters will really show you how it's going to end. I almost decided to end it a different way, but a friend convinced me to end it the way I originally planned. I just want to say thank you and that the reason why I had contemplated ending it differently was...well...I'll explain that in a future chapter.**

**Anyway...enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I need to say it?  
**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Carly sat on her couch, waiting for Sam to show up. She had been flipping through a magazine, growing rather frustrated by her blonde-headed friend. She had _specifically _told Sam to be at her place by eleven-thirty that morning.

It was now quarter after one.

Carly grabbed her cell phone; she pondered if she should send Sam yet _another_ text. She had already sent her four previously, and she began to wonder if Sam was either ignoring them on purpose, or wasn't responding to her to make her sweat. _Sam…where are you? We need to go look at dresses! Come on already!_ She threw the magazine down on the table, stood up, and paced the floor of her living room. A moment later, her phone rang to which she leapt like lightning to answer it. "Sam?" she answered, hopefully.

"Carly!" she could hear Freddie say on his end. Carly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What Freddie?" she said a bit glumly.

"Oh my god, Carly! Listen, I need to talk to you! Is Sam there?" he said, a slight hint of fear in his voice. Carly stared at the clock the moment he mentioned Sam's name.

"No," she said icily. "Freddie, look; I don't have time for this right now. I've got to leave the moment Sam gets here! I'll call you later. Bye," she replied to him and hung up the phone. She put her phone away and sighed. "…Come on, Sam!" she shouted. It was at that moment that her door flung open, and in walked the blonde headed girl in question. "Where have you _been_?" Carly screamed. Sam just looked at Carly and cocked an eyebrow.

"…It's Saturday. You _know_ I don't sleep until at _least_ noon on Saturday," she replied calmly. Carly just stood there, dumbfounded at Sam.

"But Sam! You _know_ that we need to find dresses for the prom!" Carly whined. Sam just shook her head in response. "Sam! This is _serious_! I want to look good for Griffin!"

"Then you could have gone!" Sam snapped.

"But the point is that we go _together_!" Carly snapped back. "You have a date you need to look-"

"Don't say it!"

"-Pretty for!" Sam groaned and wanted to pull out her hair. "Come on, Sam!" Sam just sighed a heavy sigh.

"Fine…let's just get this over with," she muttered under her breath. Carly just grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her out of the apartment and out to the busy Seattle streets.

**************

Later that day…

**************

Carly had dragged Sam through just about every dress store there was at the mall. "Carly!" Sam began. "It's almost four! Can we go home _yet_?"

"No! We haven't found dresses for either of us yet!" Carly called back. Sam groaned in frustration and began to drag her feet. Carly just pulled at Sam's arm, forcing her to go along with her. She pulled Sam into yet another store; there were signs all over the place for prom dresses on sale. Carly was heaven, while Sam wanted to puke. "I'm _sure_ we'll find a dress here!" Carly said with a grin. Sam mentally prayed that they did and did so quickly.

"Great…now let's just get to it so we can get out of here and get some _food_!" Sam muttered. Carly sighed and just shook her head. As her phone began to ring again, she just glared at Sam.

"Sam…we'll get something to eat _after_ we find dresses for the two of us!" Carly replied. Sam just groaned again, slowly pounding her head against one of the walls of the store. Carly picked up her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Carly!" Freddie cried again. She could hear Mrs. Benson in the background, going on and on about how handsome he'd look in this and that.

She just shook her head and silently thought to herself, _Thank god _I'm_ not like that!_ "Freddie? Why are you calling me again?" she asked.

"I've been _trying_ to reach you all _day_!" he replied to her. "Carly, you _have_ to listen to me! It's important!" Carly sighed and shook her head at Sam, who held up a dark yellow dress, with ruffles. She pointed behind Sam, indicating for her to take it back. Sam just rolled her eyes, wanting this day to be over with.

"Freddie, look; I don't have _time_ for this! It's bad enough I'm contending with Sam, but now I've got you trying to tell me something that probably can wait until later!"

"No, Carly! You don't understand! I _have_ to warn you about Sam's date!" he shot back. Carly rolled her eyes.

Now_ he wants to go with her,_ she thought to herself. "Freddie, look; it's too late! I know that you're trying to do this in order to get a date, but you'll be _fine_! Look, come by my house later and we'll talk then, okay?" And with that, she hung up the phone.

**************

Earlier that day…

**************

Freddie sighed; he was stuck with his mother, who was busily trying to find him a nice tuxedo to wear. _Why Carly? Why on earth would you _do_ this to me?_ he thought to himself. He had been sitting in a chair at a tux rental place, waiting for this dreaded day to be over with.

"Fredward! Go and try on this suit and pair of pants to see if they fit!" his mother said to him, handing him a suit jacket and a pair of dress pants. He sighed, took the clothing garments and walked into a changing room. "Now, I'm going to go and find some other jackets and pants for you, just in case they don't fit you!" she called through the door.

"Okay," Freddie called back flatly.

"Do you need me to come in there and help you change?" she asked. Freddie's eyes widened in fear.

"No!" he shouted back to her rather quickly. He sighed as he heard his mother walk away from the changing room door. "…Why can't I have a normal family, like…" he began, but then recalled who his friends were. Carly, who lived with her quirky brother or Sam, who had a psychotic mother and an odd behaving cat. "…Never mind," he muttered to himself. He began to change into the pants and jacket, when he could hear shuffling of feet, possibly two or three people, outside the door.

"It's going to be _awesome_!" he heard one guy say.

"Yeah, and the best part is, _I've_ got a date with one of those web girls!" Freddie knew that voice to be that of Tim. He had set up Sam on the date with Tim, all in an effort to keep himself from going with the blonde-headed demon.

"Which one? The cute one or the tomboy?" the other guy asked.

_They're talking about Sam and Carly,_ he thought to himself. _I thought Tim wanted to go with Sam, though?_

"Unfortunately, it's the tomboy," Tim groaned. "Ah well, no matter; I'll still take the tomboy."

"You going to go ahead with the plan still?"

"You know it! I'm going to take her to this stupid thing, show her a real good time…then take her back to my place that night for…well…_you know_." Freddie couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_Oh great. I just set up Sam on a date with this creep!_ He sighed mentally and began to think. _I need to call Sam and tell her! No wait! I can't do that! She'll _kill_ me! …Carly! I can call Carly and tell her everything! She can help me!_ He listened as the two boys left, then he slipped out of the changing room and dialed Carly's number.

"Sam?" she answered, hopefully.

"Carly!" she could hear Freddie say on his end. Carly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What Freddie?" she said a bit glumly.

"Oh my god, Carly! Listen, I need to talk to you! Is Sam there?" he said, a slight hint of fear in his voice. Carly stared at the clock the moment he mentioned Sam's name.

"No," she said icily. "Freddie, look; I don't have time for this right now. I've got to leave the moment Sam gets here! I'll call you later. Bye," she replied to him and hung up the phone.

"No, wait, _Carly_!" he shouted, but she had already hung up on him. He sighed in frustration and closed his phone. "Darn it, Carly!" he muttered.

"Oh! Those seem to fit very well!" his mother said to him. "Now, let's rent these and find you a nice tie to wear!" Freddie sighed and closed his eyes.

_And this was more preferable to _Sam_ killing me?_ he asked himself.

**************

Later that day…

**************

Freddie wanted to die; not only had his mother embarrassed him thoroughly in just about every store they went into, but he wasn't able to get a hold of Carly at all. He had to somehow warn Sam of Tim. "Fredward!" his mother began. "If you see any ties you might like, just let me know, okay?"

"Mom, I _really_ don't care," he replied. "In fact, I just want to go home and forget this day _ever_ happened."

"Fredward, this is _important_. I want my little man looking handsome for his special dance!" Freddie rolled his eyes in frustration.

"_Mom_! I'm not a little kid anymore!" he snapped at her. "Look…I'm sorry. I'm just _really_ frustrated right now. How about you just find something that you think will look good on me and we can go home?" His mother just glared at him.

"Fine, but I don't want this kind of behavior continuing, is that understood?" she asked him. Freddie just nodded.

"Sure Mom…whatever," he replied, muttering that last part. His mother went off in search of a nice tie, giving Freddie an opportunity to try calling Carly again. He flipped open his phone and punched in her number.

"Hello?" he heard her ask.

"Carly!" Freddie cried again. Unfortunately, this was the time that his mother had returned with three tie choices.

"Fredward! I found you some ties! Now, which one do you like best? The blue necktie? Or maybe this green bowtie? Or, you can go with this stunning, red silk necktie?" Freddie rolled his eyes at her and then gave her a harsh glare. "Don't you look at me like that, young man! I am _still_ your mother and I am trying to help you!"

"Freddie? Why are you calling me again?" she asked.

"I've been _trying_ to reach you all _day_!" he replied to her. "Carly, you _have_ to listen to me! It's important!"

"Freddie, look; I don't have _time_ for this! It's bad enough I'm contending with Sam, but now I've got you trying to tell me something that probably can wait until later!"

"No, Carly! You don't understand! I _have_ to warn you about Sam's date!" he shot back.

"Freddie, look; it's too late! I know that you're trying to do this in order to get a date, but you'll be _fine_! Look, come by my house later and we'll talk then, okay?"

"Carly, _wait_!" he shouted, but she simply had hung up the phone. He sighed in frustration, putting his phone away. He then turned towards his mother and looked at the three tie choices. "…I'll go with the blue necktie, Mom," he replied somberly.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Sooo.....bet Freddie wishes he could go back and prevent himself from setting Sam up with Tim, huh? Just because it was revealed that Tim's a jerk, doesn't mean it's going to end with Seddie! I told you, it can still go either way! Only I know how this is going to end!**

**Until next time!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah...me again.**

**I just wanted to add this quick little conversation now. I know it's a really crappy chapter, but it's meant to help progress the story.  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Carly shuffled through her door; a dress bag slung over her arm delicately. _Five hours…spent looking at dresses with Sam! At least she finally found one she liked,_ she thought to herself. Carly plopped down on the couch, glad the ordeal was finally over. There was a knock on her door and she just called, "Come in!" Freddie poked his head in through the door. "Come on in, Freddie," she replied breathlessly.

"Carly! You need to listen to me!" he said, walking over to her and sitting down on the couch next to her. Carly rolled her eyes and let out a tired sigh.

"Freddie, can it wait? I'm really tired!" Freddie shook his head.

"You don't understand! Sam's date is planning on…having sex with her and he doesn't really care about Sam at all!" Carly just gave Freddie a confused look.

"…What are you _talking_ about?" she asked. "And how do you know all of this?"

"I was trying on a tux and I overheard Tim and some guy he knows talking. He plans on doing this to her and then dumping her!" Carly just let out a nervous giggle.

"Right Freddie! You almost had me there! Good one…" she replied, with a roll of her eyes. But Freddie shook his head.

"Carly! I'm serious!"

"Oh Freddie," she began, "it's too late! Now, I understand that Sam wanted to go with you-"

"Wait…Sam wanted…to _go with me_?" Carly's eyes went wide.

"Uhh…."

"Sam wanted to go with _me_?" he repeated. Carly nodded her head and Freddie slapped his own forehead. "_Damn it_!" he spat. "This is all my fault!" Carly just shot him a curious look. "…I was worried that I'd be stuck going with Sam, so I set her up on the date with Tim!"

"Freddie! How _could_ you?" Carly asked, slapping his arm. "You _know_ that Sam is going to kill you when she finds out!" Freddie shook his head quickly.

"No! We can't tell her! Carly, please; I don't know what to do! I mean, I don't want to go with Sam still, but I don't want her to be hurt either, y'know?" Carly sighed in response.

"All right…just…give me some time to think," she replied. "I'll think of something."

"Carly…we don't have that much time!" he quickly replied. "The Prom is in a week!"

"Well…at least you're going," she began. Freddie sighed to himself.

"…Did Sam pick a dress?"

"Yes…a pretty blue one, actually. Silk, with spaghetti straps. We're going to go tomorrow…well, _I'm_ going tomorrow to find some things for us to wear with our dresses. I got a nice crimson one. Matches hers, actually; kinda like what we wore for the _iCarly_ awards." Freddie grinned at Carly; that had been the first time he's smiled all day.

"…I don't want to go with her, Carly," he whispered. She turned to look at him as he added, "But I don't want her to get hurt. This is my fault and I need to stop it from happening."


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow...another chapter in the span of two days? You guys must be privileged or something...lol...**

**Either that or I'm just pathetic and have no life! ;D  
**

**Not many chapters left, I'm thinking. Next up will be the big shindig! So...read on to see what's happening and as always, enjoy! :D  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Carly, half asleep, shuffled down the stairs in a rush. Her front door shook as someone had been pounding on it for a few minutes now, jarring her awake. She looked at the time, noting it was almost ten. "Just a minute!" she shouted, not particularly enjoying being awoken so early in the morning. She swung open her door, having Sam push past her.

"Morning, Carls," she greeted warmly. Carly shut her door and turned to face Sam. She had a confused, angry look on her face.

"Sam…_why_ are you here…so early, no less?" Sam went to the cupboard and pulled out a fat cake.

" 'Cause you said we were going to get some extra crap to go with our dresses yesterday," she replied, tearing into the snack treat package. Carly just sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah…but I didn't think you'd _be_ here this early…let alone here at _all_!" she snapped back angrily. Sam just grinned as she took a bite into the pastry treat.

"Hey…I'll admit, yesterday was kinda fun!"

"…_When_?" Carly shouted back at her. "All you did was complain how you didn't want to be there yesterday, griped about how everyone was far too 'girly' for their own good and you wanted to just go get food and call it a day." Sam finished one of the cakes and began to devour the second one.

"That's because everyone there _was_ too girly for their own good and I _needed_ to eat!" she replied to Carly.

"Look, Sam," Carly began, "you don't need to go with me. I can do this without you needing to go. I mean, that's why I brought your dress to my place for safe keeping."

"I thought you kept it here because you were afraid I'd ruin it somehow," Sam shot back.

"That too!" Sam pushed past Carly and plopped down on the couch. "Sam," she began softly. "This is a big deal to me. I know it's not all that big of a deal for you-" But Sam cut her off.

"Well, it actually is, Carly. Tim called me yesterday and said that he was looking forward to taking me. So…and I can't believe I'm saying this…I…" She shut her eyes tightly, dreading the next words that came out of her mouth. "…Want to look pretty for him," she said through clenched teeth. Carly's eyes bugged out at Sam.

"You…_want to look pretty_…for Tim?" she asked surprised. Sam just slowly nodded. "…Wow…"

"Yeah, so you don't need to go and be all giggly and reading into it, Carly. It's just a date…I mean, sure he's cute…and muscular…and tan…pretty much everything that is opposite of Frednub." Carly sat down on the couch and looked at Sam.

"Sam? Funny you should mention Tim…There's something you need to hear about him. The thing is-" but before Carly could finish, Sam's phone began to ring.

"Oh, hold that though, Carly. It's Tim," she replied with a small grin. "Yeah? Hey, s'up? …Nah, just sitting here with Carly. …Yeah, we're going to go out today and get some things that are going to go with our dresses apparently." Carly just sat there and watched the conversation play out on Sam's end. She was a bit concerned, only because she hadn't seen Sam act this way since she was dating Jonah. "…Shut up," she heard Sam say with a smile. "Hey, listen; I need to go. Carly and I have a long day ahead of us and we want to get there before all the good stuff is taken. …Yeah, I'll call you later then. Bye!" And Sam then hung up the phone. She just looked at a very shocked Carly and simply asked, "What?"

"Never mind," Carly replied, shaking her head. "I'm going to go get dressed and then we'll head out, okay?" she said, standing up.

"Sure; in the mean time, I'll just raid your fridge and watch some TV." Carly darted upstairs to get dressed while Sam turned on the TV. It wasn't too long before Carly's door knocked again. Sam just yelled from the inside, "IT'S OPEN!" The door swung open and Freddie poked his head through the door. Sam just rolled her eyes. "Great," she muttered. "Looks like my day just got ruined." Freddie came in and sat down next to Sam.

"Hey Sam…I need to talk to you." Sam just continued to zone in on the TV. "…Did you not hear me? I need to talk to you."

"…I heard you," Sam began, "but it doesn't mean that I'm going to listen to what you have to say." Freddie sighed.

"Sam…for once in our friendship, do you think you could _not_ treat me like crap?" he asked her.

"I could…but that wouldn't be as fun," she replied with a smirk.

"Look, I'm going to say what I need to and just prepare myself for the worst," Freddie replied. Sam just glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay," she replied with a shrug.

"Tim…doesn't really want to go with the prom with you. He's just using it as an opportunity to have sex with you so he looks good for his friends!" Sam just slowly turned her gaze towards Freddie.

"So…what makes you suddenly care, Fredward?" she asked him.

"I…well…I just don't want you to get hurt. And I don't want your prom experience to be ruined by him!"

"Listen, Freddork; I'm a big girl. I'm _pretty_ sure I can take care of myself! I've been doing it since the seventh grade, after all!" she snapped at him.

"But Sam," he began, but Sam shook her head.

"I don't _care_, Fredwina! I'm a big girl too, y'know! And if I want to do that with someone, it'll be when I say it will be, you _got_ that?" she asked, poking him in the chest.

"Yeah, but-"

"And _furthermore_, Tim has everything you don't! He's cute, muscular and he's nice to be around and with!" Freddie just sat there, listening to Sam chew him out.

"I…I just wanted to warn you-" he stammered before she cut him off.

"Fine! Consider me warned! You did your job, now go!" she shouted at him. Freddie stood up with a disgusted look.

"Why did I even _bother_ to try?" he muttered to himself. The door slammed shut behind him and Carly then came back downstairs.

"Who was that?" she asked Sam.

"Just the nub," Sam replied. "Wanted to warn me about Tim," she mocked. Carly shot a quickly look over to Sam as she was getting her coat.

"Well…did you ever stop and think how much you really know about Tim? Maybe Freddie overheard something that we're not aware of," Carly replied.

"Right, Carls. More like Fredward over there is just jealous that _every_ girl shot him down. What does _that_ tell you about _him_?"

"Sam, that's not called for!" she chided. "Freddie is still our friend!" Sam just rolled her eyes in response.

"Carly…Freddie is probably just jealous that he doesn't have a date and is now doing everything he can to get one," Sam replied to her. She stood up and walked over to the door. "Now, lets go do this so we can get home and start working on what we're going to film for _iCarly_ at the prom." She walked out of Carly's apartment, Carly following close behind.

***************

Across the hall…

***************

Freddie sat in front of his computer, typing out a report for his History class. Even though he had caused this predicament about Sam's prom date, he really didn't feel guilty anymore. _I warned her,_ he thought to himself as he clacked away at his keyboard. _She's right though - she's able to handle herself and I'm sure that she will make it very clear to Tim that she isn't interested in that sort of stuff._

He leaned back in his chair, just staring at the computer monitor. _I'm just glad that _my_ nightmare is over!_ He sighed mentally. _I'm also just glad that no one saw me out at the mall yesterday with my mother! Bad enough that I'm going to be going to prom without a date._ He resumed clacking at the keyboard once more, finishing his research paper. _Still,_ he thought, _it could be worse. I could be going with _Sam_,_ he thought with a chuckle. He saved two copies of his paper, printed it out and then put it neatly on his desk for his class tomorrow on Monday.

…_I hope Sam doesn't get burned by him._

_*************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Yeah...I know what you're all thinking - Freddie cares! Well...he's just concerned, but he STILL doesn't want to go with Sam! And it looks like Sam really doesn't care or doesn't believe Freddie. Either way, Sam is still going with Tim and Carly is still going with Griffin! (...I like Criffin.....is that so wrong?)**

**So...how is this going to play out? You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Until next time!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**All right then! Here we are, the final chapter!**

**How's this going to play out? Will Sam and Tim have a great time?**

**Well...you know how this works, folks! Oh yeah...and this is a long chapter...just warning you!**

**Big great heaping thanks go to KeyLimePie14! Thank you so much for everything! :D  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The day had arrived; every senior at Ridgeway was excited for this event. However, they were also a bit disappointed. Thanks to the _wonderful_ talents of Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs, their prom had been scheduled at a convention center (this had been talked up to from having it in their own gymnasium or even not at all, which is what their _first_ preference was). Carly spent a good portion of the day preparing for this. _Okay…I've showered, my dress is hanging and wrinkle free! Hmmm…Sam said she'd be over by one, and Griffin said he'd be here by six._

"CARLY!" her brother Spencer shouted. "SAM'S HERE!" Carly sighed in relief.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she shouted back. Spencer, meanwhile, just let Sam into their apartment.

"She'll be down a second," he repeated to Sam quietly. Sam just gave him a small grin.

"Thanks…I wasn't sure," she added sarcastically.

"If you're hungry, I think we might have some soup leftover from dinner-" he began, but Sam walked over to the fridge and withdrew a plate of meatballs. "-last night," Spencer finally finished, watching Sam walk over to the counter, plate in hand.

"No thanks; _meatballs_," she replied, holding one of the seasoned balls of meat up to Spencer, as if it were some sort of precious jewel. Spencer just sighed and walked into this room. Carly, meanwhile, had come down the stairs. "Hey Carls," she greeted, mouth full of meat.

"Sam! Why are you eating meatballs?" Carly walked over to her blonde-headed friend and just stared at her.

"…I'm hungry," she replied with a shrug. Carly just sighed and shook her head.

"Well, hurry up with that meatball and you can take a shower!" Carly replied. Sam just gave Carly an uninterested look. "…Sam, this is _serious_! We need to get ready!" Sam didn't say anything; she just continued to stare at Carly. "_This night is important for me_!" she whined.

"Carls…_chillax_! Man…way to be high strung," she replied with a chuckle. Sam walked around the counter with a few meatballs cradled in her hand. She plopped herself down on the couch and resumed eating her first meatball before Carly had come downstairs.

"Sam! Griffin is going to be here in a few hours! Do you know when Tim is supposed to be coming?" Sam didn't even bother to look back over at Carly.

"Eh…sometime around five," she replied, and popped the remainder of the meatball into her mouth. "Carly…there's _plenty_ of time still!" she said, spitting pieces of meat out of her mouth as she did. Carly just cringed a bit at Sam's disgusting manners, but still knew that Sam was her best friend.

"All the more reason to get a shower now so we can start getting dressed and everything!" she explained, walking over to Sam. She sat down next to her, clasped her hands together and begged, "_Please_?" Sam was in the middle of her second meatball when Carly did that. She just rolled her eyes at her brunette haired friend.

"…_Fine_," she sighed. Carly's face lit up and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Can I finish these meatballs first?" she asked. Carly nodded and stood up.

"Yeah…but _that's it_! I'm putting the rest back, all right?" Sam just muttered what Carly just said in a mocking tone under her breath. Carly took the plate with the remaining meatballs, walked to the fridge and placed them inside of it. She then walked back over to Sam and sat down next to her. "There's a towel in the bathroom for you when you shower; you can use my shampoo if you need to. Oh, and if there's not enough soap, you can find some-"

"_Carly_!" Sam shouted, interrupting her friend. "…I get it, all right? Jeez…" Carly just stuck her tongue out at Sam and rolled her eyes. The two friends looked at one another, and then burst out in laughter. Sam just finished her meatballs happily, stood up and went to take her shower.

****************

A few hours later…

****************

Carly and Sam were upstairs, getting dressed, leaving Spencer downstairs to answer the door. He sat on the couch, watching infomercials (much like the one that gave him the wonderful absorbing power of the Shampow!). There was a knock at the door soon enough, and Spencer dutifully answered it. It was Griffin; dressed in his tux and a smile on his face. "Hey Spencer," he said with a smile. Spencer just gave him a smirk.

"Hey Griffin. Carly and Sam are just getting ready. They'll be down in a minute. Well…come on in," he said, stepping to the side and opening the door wider for him. Griffin just walked by Spencer and sat down on the couch, waiting for Carly. In his hand was a corsage, for her obviously. He just glanced around the apartment, a bit nervous it seemed as Spencer came over and sat down in the chair. "So… you're taking Carly to the prom," Spencer began. Griffin just gave Spencer a blank look and a nervous smile.

"Yeah…that's pretty much it," he replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah…let me explain a few things to you," Spencer spoke to him in low, hushed tones.

"…Like what kinds of things?"

"Well, for starters…she's a nice, smart girl. I don't want anything to happen to her," he began. Spencer did his best to give Griffin an intimidating stare. Instead, he was just squinting hard. Griffin didn't know if he should say something or not, deciding it best to just let Spencer finish. "So…I know you're a guy and you have certain…urges…" he shakily added. "So…umm…I want…uh…"

"Spencer? We'll be safe and smart and I promise you that I'll try to have her home by midnight. Does that help?" Griffin interrupted him. Spencer just exhaled deep breath.

"Oh god yes!" he thanked him.

"We're coming down!" they heard Carly call downstairs. The two of them stood up, waiting as Carly slowly descended the stairs. She looked beautiful; her long, crimson dress sparkled a bit in the right light. She had a scarf draped around her arms and hung to the railing as best as she could, for fear of falling while wearing heels. Griffin just stared at Carly in amazement.

"Wow…Carly! You…you look amazing!" he said, taking her hand and guiding her down the rest of the way." She blushed at him and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You look pretty amazing yourself," she replied to him. He put his arms around her, her back up against his stomach. "Spencer? Do we look presentable?" she asked with a grin.

"Uh…well," came his reply. But before he could go on, Sam had come down the stairs next. Her dress didn't sparkle like Carly's and was royal blue, but she wore a pair or white, formal gloves with her dress. As she came down, Carly just frowned at her.

"Sam! You're supposed to be _wearing_ the heels!" she whined. Sam just shook her head.

"Nothing doing, Carly! I told you, I'll wear the dress, the gloves and the make-up. But I draw the line at the heels!" Carly just rolled her eyes as Sam finished coming down. "Look…I'm taking them with me and I'll put them on when we get there, all right?"

"Fine…thank you, Sam," Carly replied. There was another knock at the door, to which Spencer answered. There stood Tim; dressed in a tux of his own, without a tie. Sam gave him a small smile and he gave one of his own.

"Evening, everyone," he said. "Sorry I'm late…there's this guy downstairs that kept yelling at me…" Sam and Carly laughed at the comment.

"That's Lewbert," Sam replied with a sneer. "He's just some psycho…ignore him."

"O…kay," Tim hesitantly replied. "Anyway…you look great, Sam," he went on to say. Sam just rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever," she said, trying to stifle a laugh. The door knocked for a third time and Spencer opened it, revealing it to be Freddie.

"Hey everyo-" he began to say. But he stopped, the moment he had seen both Carly and Sam. "…Wow," he whispered. "You guys look great!"

"Thank you, Freddie," Carly replied. Sam just made a gagging face. "Oh be nice, Sam!" Carly scolded. Tim just put an arm around Sam's waist, pulling her close to him.

"I think you look pretty good yourself, baby," Tim whispered to her. But Freddie just stared at Sam. He couldn't stop looking at her. Freddie just clenched his fists as Tim leaned over to give her a kiss. He could feel his anger rising as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

It would seem, to the trained eye, that Freddie Benson was jealous.

"Oh, knock it off!" he shouted out loud, startling everyone in the room; including _himself_! He stood there, dumbfounded about what just happened. "Uh…I mean…I'll be downstairs," he quickly added, rushing out of the apartment. Tim just laughed.

"What was _that_ about?" he asked everyone. Carly and Sam just exchanged glances - Carly's harsh and telling, while Sam's was a little confused and…ashamed.

"Hey…we need to get going," Griffin added, breaking the tension of the moment.

"Good idea," Carly replied. "We'll see you later, Spencer!" And with that, the four teens shuffled out of the apartment and headed off to the prom.

*************

At the prom…

*************

The Convention Center was done in the school's colors - streamers, balloons; circular tables with cameras on them for pictures to be taken. Sure, there were no windows…and there was a slight echo to the room, but at least it wasn't held in their school _gym_. There were a lot of their fellow classmates there; Gibby was dressed for the occasion. Well, he wore a sleeveless dress shirt and a red bowtie…but at least he dressed up!

"Wow…isn't this where they held the _Galaxy Wars_ convention?" Sam asked. Griffin nodded his approval of the decorum, as did Tim. Freddie just escaped to the bathroom the moment they got here (and by sheer luck) got tagged by Principle Franklin to help set up the sound equipment.

"Don't be gone too long Freddie," Carly said to him before he dashed off. "We need to do some recording for _iCarly_ later." She gave him a reassuring smile, one to which he just gave a weak one of his own.

"Yeah…I'll be back, okay?" he replied and hurried off. Carly then turned to Griffin.

"Hey…why don't you two go find a table for us to sit at and we'll be right over?" Griffin smiled and gave Carly a quick kiss.

"You got it, Carly," he said. "Hey Tim, let's go find a table while the girls have a moment to talk." Tim just shrugged in response.

"Sounds good to me," he said. Carly leaned up to Griffin as Tim began to walk away.

"…Keep an eye on him," she whispered to him. "Let me know if he says anything…funny." Griffin just looked at Carly strangely.

"…You mean like as in jokes? Or funny stories?" Carly sighed and shook her head.

"No, as in _bad_ funny. Like…if he talks about what he and Sam might do later." Griffin slowly nodded as it finally dawned on him what Carly was trying to get at. She gave him another kiss and added, "Thank god you're cute," she whispered with a smile. He turned and went to join Tim. Carly then turned her attention towards Sam; she was busy looking at a small table where there was a bowl of punch and cups.

"…What kind of prom is this? Who doesn't have snacks at a prom?" she angrily commented.

"Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs set this up," Carly replied with a sigh. "But Sam; _focus_! Did you not _see_ how Freddie was looking at you?" Sam just narrowed her eyes to slits. If looks could kill, then Sam would have been arrested a dozen times over by now.

"Carly…we've been _over_ this already! I'm here with Tim; the nub had his chance and he _blew_ it! He even made up some ridiculous story about Tim trying to do something with me after the prom tonight." Carly shook her head.

"Sam…that story is _true_! Freddie even heard Tim say it!" Sam just put an arm around Carly and gave her a half hug.

"Carly, Carly, Carly," she began. "The dork would be willing to make up _any_ story to avoid coming here alone! But…as you can see, it didn't work. Now…if you excuse me, I believe I have to get back to my date." Sam then walked over to the table that Tim and Griffin had been sitting at, leaving Carly very frustrated as she joined them all.

*************

Later that night…

*************

Carly had managed to flag down Freddie to get the video camera ready as Principle Franklin began to speak. "Welcome everyone! I want to welcome everyone to this year's prom!" The room erupted in cheers, applause and whistles. "Now, I want to thank Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs for setting up our festivities…" but received only a clap or two; very _sarcastic_ ones at that. "…In any event, we hope everyone enjoys themselves here and be sure to have a good time!" Once more, there were cheers and applause for him as the DJ played music for the attendees. Carly, Sam and Freddie went off to one side, and began to run through some segments of _iCarly_.

"Hey _iCarly_ viewers!" Carly shouted over the noise of the dancers and the music. "We're live at the Ridgeway prom!"

"The only place where all the hip people are this time of year!" Sam added. "…Oh…and Freddie, too." Behind the camera, Freddie just rolled his eyes.

"Sam! Be nice!" Carly scolded.

"Oh, chillax Carly!" Sam replied back. "But…that's besides the point! We are here with two lovely dates!"

"Both of whom you'll be meeting later!" Carly added. "But for now…we have some of our local guests here with us!"

"Please welcome Gibby!" Sam shouted into the camera. Gibby stood there; his hands clasped together in front of him.

"So Gibby…where's your jacket?" Carly asked him.

"…Jacket? I don't roll with a jacket, Carly! You know that! I need to be ready to do my thing at a moment's notice," he replied slyly. Sam just shot him a look.

"Gibby…your 'thing' has been to go shirtless at the drop of a hat," she replied to him. Gibby just nodded.

"Yeah…what's your point?" he asked. The two hosts looked at one another and then into the camera.

"Well, let's hear it for Gibby, everyone!" Sam shouted.

"Thanks Gibby! You've been great!" Carly added.

"…Do I go shirtless now?" he asked. Sam let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Only if you want to wind up sedated and in the hospital!" she said back to him. Freddie just grinned.

*************

Later on…

*************

Carly and Griffin had been dancing together to a slow song, while Sam and Tim were over by the punch table. Tim had an arm around Sam's shoulder, who was busy getting something to drink. "Hey," he whispered. "I was thinking…maybe later…you and I could go back to my place?" Sam just looked up at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Did you now?" He nodded at her. She gave him a small grin and shook her head. "Nope, I already told Carly I was crashing at her place," she lied. She really wasn't, but didn't exactly like where Tim was going with this.

"What? Why don't you want to come back to my place? I'm sure we can find something to do…" his voice trailed off. Sam wheeled around sharply to face him, her face going from a smile to a scowl in about three seconds flat.

"_Look_ Tim," she began, poking her finger into his chest, "I'm not _interested_ in doing whatever it is you're suggesting!" Tim just backed up, his hands going up defensively as he did so.

"Whoa here, beautiful!" he began, but Sam cut him off.

"Shut up!" she shouted; everyone stopped what they were doing, with the exception of the DJ, who continued to play the music. "You know…it's creeps like you that give _decent_ guys a bad name!"

"You mean like your friend Freddie?" Tim smirked. "Yeah…he's the one that arranged this date with you in the first place!" Sam had a feeling that was the case. Guys don't just randomly come up to her and ask her to things like this.

"Yeah…that may be…but at least he had the _decency_ to warn me about you! You know what Tim? Do me a favor! Why don't you go track down some girl over on twitter that's going to do something awful to her cat over a stupid celebrity!" She pushed him away from her, feeling very hot from embarrassment at that moment. Tim just stumbled backwards, catching himself on a table to keep from falling onto the floor.

"…Fine with me," he muttered. "Don't know what I ever saw in you in the first place."

"Same to you!" she shouted back.

"Hey everyone!" Gibby shouted from on top of a table. "Let's get this party kicked back up!" He pointed to the DJ who put on a quick paced techno song, to which Gibby went shirtless. Sam then marched over to Carly and Griffin (who by that moment had been joined by Freddie). Sam turned to Freddie and stared at him.

"…You have ten seconds to decide if you wish to be attending this thing with me," she muttered to Freddie.

"What?" he asked astonished.

"Eight seconds."

"Uh…"

"Seven seconds."

"Sam, are you all right?"

"Five seconds."

"All right, yes!" he finally shouted. Carly just smiled to herself, while Sam nodded.

"Good; I'm going to go sit back down and if you need me, that's where I'll be." And that's what she had intended to do, until Freddie had stopped her. "What now, nub?"

"…You want to dance?" he asked weakly. The song had changed to something a bit slower, _Just Say You're Not Into It_ by Mayday Parade began to play. Sam bit her lower lip for a moment, thinking it over.

"…Why not?" she muttered and let Freddie take her out onto the dance floor. He held her close, the two of them dancing as if they were the only two on the floor. Sam could smell his cologne and felt how nice it was to be like this with him.

Freddie could smell her hair. He noted that it was probably Carly's…or Spencer's…since Sam normally wasn't one to have nice smelling shampoo. However, he knew that as he was dancing with Sam, he had made a big mistake in trying to pair her up with Tim. They stared at one another for a moment in time. "…Sam?" Freddie began to speak. "I…" Sam just shook her head.

"Freddie…just shut up and enjoy the moment," she replied. She then leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. When they parted, she rested her head on his shoulder and finished their dance. Freddie sighed contentedly and Carly, who was observing the two of them, saw Sam do the same.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well...how did we enjoy that? Was it good? Bad? Pathetic? lol...**

**Anyway...that's the end of that story! Hopefully, I might have a oneshot or a new story up soon. They'll be older in it, much like they were in this story. Perhaps...19? Anyway...thanks for reading!**

**Until next time!  
**


End file.
